


Break-Ups, Ferrets, & Hot Cocoa

by spaceandshit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, queer platonic relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceandshit/pseuds/spaceandshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OKay so cheesy fic set up that I wont really bother to explain (it's like how every other Dam/anyonewhoisntrufioh fic begins), but nevertheless theyre sharing an apartment. it's cute and theres a ferret named hook so. ((P.S. My grammar and spelling are better than this, I'm just in a rush.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1:03 AM

_**BANG BANG BANG** _

 

Porrim looks over her shoulder and checks the time on the microwave. 1:03 AM, and somebody was knocking on the goddamn door. She quickly paused her show and scattered to the door's peephole. 

 

Porrim could just barely identify the figure as Damara. She didn't really know Damara that well and thought of her mostly as a friend of friend. They had been acquainted but rarely crossed paths, so her unexpected visit was quite the oddity. Nevertheless, Porrim opened the door. 

 

"Damara? What's wrong?" She couldn't help but be genuinely worried. 

 

"Rufioh..." The girl seemed to pause as if carefully choosing her next words. Porrim remembered that she spoke broken English and Rufioh often doubled as a translator. "He sleeping with Horuss. May I stay night here?"

 

"Oh. Of course," Porrim gestured for her to come in and closed the door gently.  "I can't help but ask, but don't you have anyone else you could go to?"

 

"Meenah is bitch. They listen to her. Family is far. Don't know many. You don't hear shit. I trust you. I only stay night. Call family in morning. Please?"

 

She couldn't help but pity  Damara. "That's fine. You can sleep in the spare bedroom. I'll show you wear it is."

  
"Thank you." Damara smiled.


	2. Boxes

“You’re going to the college near here, right?”

 

Damara nodded as she sipped her coffee.

 

“Well, then, you need a place to stay, yes?”

 

She nodded again.

 

“You could stay here. I’ve been looking for a flatmate anyway.”

 

Damara raised a single eyebrow.

 

“I mean, if you want to.” Porrim sighed. “Just think about, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Damara set her mug down on the kitchen counter.

 

“Do you want to go get your belongings from Rufioh’s?” She hadn’t brought any bags with her last night, so Porrim figured she had left everything behind.

 

“If you come, yes.” 

 

She was certainly nervous. Porrim smiled at her. “Sure.”

 

***

 

“I’ll take care of most of your clothes. Come get me if you need another box,” Porrim said as she handed the folded cardboard to Damara, “For now just grab odds and ends that I would’ve missed.”

 

Damara scampered off and Porrim began digging through the closet to get her clothes. She wasn’t going to lie, she had kind of been hoping this wouldn’t’ve been as easy as it had been. A part of her was hoping that she’d would’ve knocked on the door and been met with a struggle. That a Rufioh Nitram turned monster would answer the door and adamantly refuse to let them in and that she would’ve fought past him, insisting that Damara be allowed to retrieve her things.

 

But that was not anywhere close to what had happened. Porrim had knocked on the door, Rufioh had answered, he had silently looked at them and their cardboard, and he had let them in without a word. After that, he had sat on the couch and made a dismissive gesture. Damara had led her to the bedroom and here she was, sorting through clothes.

 

The menial task was finished with ease. Porrim double checked her box and the closet to make sure that she had grabbed all of Damara’s clothes and only Damara’s clothes. Damara had come by about half way through to drop off her box, now filled with clothes from the bureau, and pick up a new one. Porrim quickly taped both boxes.

  
  


She called out, “Damara, I’m finished in here.”

 

Moments later Damara appeared carrying her own box. “It’d be everything.”

 

“Yes. That should be it. Do you want me to tape your box?”

 

“No. I’m fine.”

“Alright then, let’s go.”

 

As soon as the apartment door had shut behind them (after an awkward farewell), Damara had burst into giggles. “What is it?” Porrim asked, befuddled. 

 

She opened her box with a smile that could only be described as minxish, letting Porrim looked over its contents. 3 ½ rolls of toilet paper, some toiletries that probably belonged to Damara, two bottles of hair gel that most definitely did not belong to Damara, a bag of what Porrim assumed to be weed, and a bottle of lube.

 

“You coy little fuck.” Porrim snorted as she shook her head in joking disapproval. “I suppose he did have it coming though.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um sorry if the way i write broken english is terrible :////

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get back in the habit of writing femslash, seeing as that's what makes me happiest, so I decided to post a bit of a pormara fic I've been working on. Pormara is the good shit. (btw rosejade probs comin soon too)


End file.
